Chuck vs Fates Collide
by Chuckfan963
Summary: At his 10 year High School reunion, Charles Bartowski ia confronted by his past.  I dont own Chuck, just a big fan
1. Chapter 1

"Dude! Where are you going?" Yelled Morgan

Chuck turned around to see his best friend running towards him at full speed. Sighing, Chuck stopped moving and waited for his friend to catch up to him.

"I want to go work out for a while Morgan, why, do you want to come?" He asked.

"Are you kidding me, this is all grape soda, not an ounce of exercise in here." The short man responded. "I'll see you later Chuck." And with that, he ran back into the office building.

Chuck turned around and, putting his ear buds in his ear, started off on an all out sprint down the road, towards the beach and away from his job and his co-workers, who were driving him crazy. He also had to get away from work so he could think about his latest revelation. Just that morning he had received a letter from his high school, it said that his 10 year high school anniversary would be held in 2 days.

Chuck had not had the best of experiences while he attended high school, he remembered all the bad times, but also that had a lot of unfinished business, not the least of which were his friends left behind while he left after the incident.

Without realizing it, Chuck had run all the way to the beach, and was right outside of the gym he held a membership at. Chuck had been a customer at the gym for years, and had come to the gym almost every day that he had a membership there. The results were obvious, he was ripped. He was not over- the- top ripped, he was well built and knew it, if the reactions of most women the moment his shirt was off were any indication.

After his hour work out, Chuck jogged back to work and, with his heart set, entered his manager's office and requested a period of two weeks vacation time. Looking at Chuck, Manager John Casey could see that he was close to cracking, and so signed off on the request, effective the next day.

Chuck looked for Morgan, eventually finding him coming out of the janitor's closet with a dazed expression on his face and the top button of his shirt undone. 5 seconds later, Alex Casey, the manager's daughter, came out, struggling with the last buttons on her blouse.

Noticing that she had been caught, Alex blushed and hastily made an exit.

"Morgan, you do know that if Casey found out about this, him fifing you would be a blessing, right? He would more likely kill you and feed our body to the sharks he probably has at his house" commented Chuck.

"Hey man, I have been nothing but respectful to Alex, this was all her idea, we have been dating for a while now, and she, you know, likes a little adventure, so we tried it out at work, and man, I am crazy in love with her man." responded Morgan.

"Yeah, well, don't let Casey catch you, or he might just kill everyone here"

"Don't worry, he wont find out until I want him too, but hey, is there something that you wanted to say, you seem like there is."

"Yeah, was going to say that I am going away for two weeks, its my high school reunion and I decided that I would go to it, it could be fun."

"Good for you man, and maybe you can get with that girl you used to hang out with, you know, the brunette, you know who I/m talking about." Morgan teased. "Maybe you, me, Alex and her can go on a double date, get to know each other some more."

"Morgan, Hannah and I were only friends, and I don't want anything more than that between us, she is not the girl I can see myself with in a couple years." Chuck responded.

"Whatever man, I don't get you, every time you walk down the street, some girl tries to get in your pants, but you still have not said yes to any of them, what is wrong with you man?" Morgan looked intently at Chuck, and when it was apparent that there would be no answer forthcoming, he continued "Well man, I hope you have fun on your trip down memory lane." And with that he left.

Finishing up work, Chuck drove home in his old Chevy cavalier, the same car he had been driving since he had gotten it when he was 16. Upon getting home, he packed his clothes and some basic workout equipment, and went to bed, dreading the end of the day tomorrow.

The next day was like any other day, he worked three times as hard as any of the other employees, and then went home, grabbed his bags, and went to the airport where he caught his flight to Sarasota, Florida, home of his high school and all of his childhood troubles

Chuck had been in Sarasota for all of 8 hours, and already he realized how much he had missed while he was away. The mall he had hung out at was leveled, and a new one was erected in its place, easily three times as large as the old one. The library was now closed, and in its place as an Orange Orange, some sort of frozen yogurt store, which was doing surprisingly well for itself.

Going to his hotel room, Chuck changed into his running shorts and a t-shirt and went for an evening run, hoping to get 5 miles in before dinner, which he was hoping that the pizza place that he used to go to as a kid was still in business and would deliver to his hotel room.

When he got back, he called the pizza place and ordered his vegetarian pizza without olives and then called the high school to let them know that he would be attending the reunion. Sitting down to eat dinner, Chuck was attacked with memories from the past, some good, some bad. The last memory he had before he fell asleep was the day his parents left him and his sister, Ellie, who could not take the pain, and became mentally handicapped.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the day of the high school reunion, and Chuck decided that He would go to the gym to work out and maybe go tanning, so he googled nearby gyms and got in his rental. He got to the receptionist, but was not there more than 15 minutes before the girl behind him slid right up to him, pressing her whole body up to his, causing Chuck to jump in surprise.

"Hi, I'm Carina, and you must be lonely, why don't I change that, my apartment is just around the corner." asked the lady.

As she talked to him, she turned him around, and Chuck could see that she was stunningly beautiful, and probably used to getting any guy she wanted. "So, you, must be new around her, Id have seen a body like yours earlier if you weren't." Chuck couldn't believe it; this girl was already trying to get in his pants, and they had only met a minute ago. He was about to say something to her, telling her he wasn't interested, he was a gentleman, he didn't do one night stands, he didn't believe in casual sex, when her hand all of a sudden started stroking his inner thigh, causing him to jump.

"Hey- ho, look, Carina, your beautiful and everything, but I am not interested in what you are proposing" and with that, Chuck stopped her roaming hands and left, he didn't want to deal with anymore Carninas today.

When he got back to the hotel, Chuck saw that the reunion was to start in just a few hours, so he took a shower, got dressed in his suit, and waited for it to be time to go.

….

As he pulled up to his old high school, Chuck was attacked by old memories, the first time that he had seen the giant building, and also the last time that he had seen it. With one last sigh, He turned off the car and walked inside the school and up to the receptionist desk.

"Hi! What's your name?" The girl asked

"Charles Bartowski" he responded

The girl rummaged through the remaining nametags until she found his, which she handed to him and bid him good night. He took the nametag and put it in his pocket and went into the gymnasium, he noticed many old faces, and desperately hoped that they would not recognize his face, there were many people that he did not want to reminisce about.

There was no luck for him tonight, as he heard a scream from behind him.

"CHUCK! YOURE HERE!" Chuck turned around and saw his old best friend, Hannah, who, although older, was still very beautiful and energetic. Unfortunately, her outburst allowed most people in the gymnasium to hear that Chuck was there, which was what he was trying tom avoid.

"Hey Hannah, long time no see, how have you been?"

"Great, great, oh my god, I cant believe how long it has been since I saw you last, it was Junior year, right before you dropped off the face of the earth, what happened, nobody knew."

"I'm Sorry, my dad left without any notice, leaving just Ellie and me, but Ellie cracked under the pressure and was admitted to a mental institute."

"Oh my god, is she ok?" Hannah asked worriedly.

"Yeah, she got out a little over a year ago, and now she knows that she wants to be a doctor so she can help people."

"Well that parts good at least."

"Yeah, anyway, how have you been?"

Great, I met a man, he is now my boyfriend of 3 years and we are going steady, that's him coming over here now." She pointed to a man dressed in suit and tie with short hair.

The man got closer and Chuck talked to him for a while, then the man asked to be excused so he could dance with his girlfriend.

With that, chuck decided to see if he could recognize some old friends, and he could, there was Anna, who was a little weird, always calling him chuckles, and there was Lazlo, the crazy guy from computer class that was a bit paranoid. As he walked around, he also saw that there were some people that he did not want to see, such as Cole Barker, who was the only British kid on school at the time that Chuck was there, and would always have a way to annoy or attack Chuck about his geekiness.


	3. Chapter 3

The one person that he really truly wanted to see though was nowhere to be found, and that sort of upset him, as she was the whole reason he had made the trip out here to the stupid get- together. It was not until the reunion was well under way that he saw her come in, as stunning as always in her blue cocktail dress. Her eyes did a quick scan of the room, and just as they were going to fall upon his, Cole Barker walked over to her and tried talking to her. Dismayed, Chuck walked away, but if he hadn't, he would have seen the unhappy look that settled itself upon the blonde's face.

The Blonde was Sarah Walker, the hottest girl in Chuck's graduating class, and the girl that Chuck had had a crush on for as long as he could remember. He did not like her for her looks though, he was not a shallow man, he liked her because she was kind, sweet, and funny. With thoughts of her running through his head, he did not realize that the girl he was dreaming about was approaching him with a look of awe on her face.

"Chuck? Is that really you?" She asked, snapping Chuck out of his memories.

"Hey, Sarah, how are you, yeah, it's me." He responded, and he had the stupidest grin on his face because she remembered him.

"Oh my god, I haven't seen you since you left Junior year, I'm sorry about your father and what happened to your sister was terrible, I'm so sorry." She really had a look of sympathy on her face.

"Wait, how did you find out about that? I never told anyone here about that." He asked.

"Well, I Noticed you had gone missing and so asked around, and I heard that you moved because no one could take care of you, but I didn't tell anyone because I thought there was a reason you never did." She replied.

Chuck's head was spinning, Sarah Walker, the hottest girl in high school, had been worried about him when he went missing, more so that his best friend, and devoted enough time so that she actually found out what happened.

"Wow that was nice of you, thanks for not telling anyone, I wasn't ready for anyone to know yet."

"No problem Chuck, that's what friends are for, right?"

Chuck was about to respond when Barker came back over to try to woo Sarah again, and humiliate Chuck while he was at it.

"Hey dweeb, make yourself scarce, there must be some computer or something that you can fix around here, no one wants to talk to someone as boring as you."

"Hey Cole, stick it up your British ass, you royal prick, and while your at it, get some tea and crumpets, that is what you Brits are good for." This got a snicker out of Sarah, and almost had here in a full out laugh, had she not held it in so well.

"Why you little pig, I should kill you for that, but consider yourself lucky there are people around." With that, he turned towards Sarah and started talking to her.

"Hey baby, has anyone told you your legs are amazing, but I know a better place they should be, and that's around me. Why don't we skip the foreplay and get right to it." Cole said.

Sarah looked at him with eyes wide, and then slapped him.

"Get away from her you piece of shit." Chuck snarled, grabbing Cole and dragging him away.

As he came back to Sarah, he noticed she was extremely angry, so he tried to calm her down.

"Hey Sarah, look, he's a jerk and you shouldn't listen to him, you are a wonderful girl that is in no way shape or form what he just suggested that you are." He said, looking straight into her eyes. Sarah's eyes softened when she realized what he was saying and her expression cooled somewhat, losing some of its anger.

They talked for a while, than Sarah excused herself for the night, saying she was tired and should be getting home, after telling Chuck that they should hang out sometime. As Chuck left shortly afterwards, he walked past a car that was shaking, and Chuck looked at it in disgust for a second before walking on, until he heard a woman scream from inside the car, at which point he ran to the car and tried opening the door, but it was locked.

Inside, he saw Cole lying on top of Sarah, pinning her down while trying to undress her. Her eyes conveyed the terror he knew she must be feeling. Without a second thought, Chuck smashed the window of the car and grabbed Cole's head, smashing his other fist into his face as it came up.

"Bloody hell, you'll regret that you piece of shit!" Cole yelled at Chuck.

He got off of Sarah, who was tied down with duct tape Chuck saw, and got out of the car, pulling a knife out in the process. Chuck circled Cole, waiting for an opening to strike, when Cole moved lightning fast, slashing at Chuck, managing to cut his shirt, but left Chuck unharmed. The next time Cole attacked, Chuck was ready, he grabbed Cole's arm and broke it, then used his elbow to knock Cole unconscious.

Chuck quickly went to untie Sarah from Cole's backseat, cutting the duct tape in his haste to get her free. She was crying, and as soon as her hands were free, Chuck was pulled into a death grip of a hug. When she finally pulled away, they both noticed that the top of her dress was in tatters, and her breasts were out for anyone to see. Both their faces became red as they realized this, and Chuck quickly took off his shirt and gave it to her, now only in his undershirt.

"Thank you." A very embarrassed Sarah said.

"No Problem." An equally embarrassed Chuck responded.

They called the police, and after an hour and a half, along with all the former high schoolers witnessing the aftermath, Chuck and Sarah were told that they can leave, so Chuck brought Sarah to his car, as she was in no condition to drive, and brought her home. When he got to her house, he noticed it was a fairly large house, and he found himself wondering what she did for a living to afford a house like that.

"Here we are, do you want me to walk you in?" He asked her.

"If you don't mind, that would be great, thank you very much." She replied, looking at him for the first time since she had gotten in the car. She noticed with surprise that he was buff; he easily had one o the best bodies she had ever seen. He smiled and led her to the house, let them in, and waited while she got ready for bed. When she came out of the bathroom in just a towel, he quickly diverted his eyes, and she couldn't help the smile that spread when she saw how embarrassed he was.

"Ok, well then, do you need anything else, or should I leave?" he asked, he still would not look at her.

"Actually, I am still scared, and I hate to ask this of you, but do you think you can stay the night, I have a guest bedroom, I'm just still really shaken up about everything that has happened. "I can understand if you cant though."

"No no no, if that's what you what, I will definitely stay, you've been through a lot today." He said. Sarah went into her bedroom and got changed into her pajamas, then came back out and wrapped her arms around Chuck, giving him a hug, and whispering a thank you in his ear.

….

Chuck had barely fallen asleep in Sarah's guest bedroom when he was awoken by the sound of a women's scream. He rushed down the hallway and into Sarah's room to find her sitting up in bed, with her head in her hands, and crying. He immediately went over to her side and wrapped a comforting arm around her, letting her know he was there for her.

"Shhh, it's ok Sarah, it's ok, I'm here, nothing will happen, ok?"

Sarah started to relax in Chuck's comforting arms, and eventually she stopped crying and looked at Chuck's face, sniffling a little. Seeing she was starting to nod off a little, and so he removed his arms and made to leave, but her arm caught his and she timidly opened her eyes, looking him in the eyes.

"I don't want to sound awkward or anything, but can you please stay in here tonight, I need someone to keep me company, just to hold me." Her eyes were wide open to Chuck, and he could see the fear that was in them, she was genuinely scared to go to sleep alone.

"Yeah, I can do that." He responded hesitantly. He walked over to the other side of the bed and slipped in. Putting his arms around her, she immediately moved closer to him, spooning up against him, and together, they drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chuck woke up, feeling the most refreshed he had in a long time. He opened his eyes and found himself in a strange room, and he had a strange pressure on his legs and chest. Looking down, he did a double take, a blonde goddess had wrapped an arm around his chest, her head was in the crook of his elbow, and she had one leg over his waist, while the other was rested half on his leg, so that her foot was between his feet.

Then, like a wave all the memories from last night returned, and he remembered that it was Sarah Walker on top of him, and that she had nearly been raped the night before, and he had barely saved her in time. She shifted the leg on his waist lower, resting it against his groin, and his attention was quickly shifted towards the fact that he had an erection, and he immediately was embarrassed as he tried to gently shift so she would not feel it or see it when she woke up.

Unfortunately, he shifted the wrong way and she was suddenly waking up slowly. He barely managed to make it go away before she was attentive enough to realize what it was. Her eyes opened fully and looked at him with confusion, then recognition, then something akin to thankfulness. Then she realized that she was basically lying on top of him, which brought a blush to her face.

"I am sorry; I didn't mean to sleep on you." She said, clearly embarrassed. She did not make any move to get off of him though, reluctant to remove herself from the safety she felt in his arm, and the love she felt. However, fate had other ideas for her, as just then, her phone started to ring, so with a sigh, she reluctantly rolled off Chuck and picked it up.

"Hello?" She asked through the phone.

"No, I'm fine Car, just a little shaken up."

"Yes I'm sure." At this point, chuck yawned loudly enough for the person Sarah was talking with to hear.

"Yes, that is a man."

"No I did not sleep with him, I just almost got raped, what kind of question is that?"

"He is a good friend, he is the one that saved me from Cole."

"WHAT! No, I did not give him a thank you blowjob, what's wrong with you?"

"Look, Car, I just woke up, I'm hanging up now."

"Yep, goodbye." With that, Sarah hung up and turned around to face Chuck, but was disappointed when he had already gotten out of bed.

"I'm gonna go get my clothes from yesterday." He said, looking embarrassed at overhearing the conversation between Sarah and her friend. As he left the room, Sarah fell back into the pillows and looked at the ceiling dejectedly. As she was getting out of bed, she fell, and landed on the floor with a thud. This caused Chuck to race back into the room to make sure she was alright.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She said in regard to his questions.

"Ok, is it okay if I take a shower, I feel a little disgusting."

"Yeah, Its right through there." She said, pointed towards a door.

"Thanks." He said, heading towards the door.

Sarah heard the shower being turned on and started to get ready for the day herself, setting out clothes for the day and things like that. She heard the water turn off and then a small curse. Sarah went to the door and asked if there was a problem.

"Uhm, where do you keep your towels?"

Sarah almost doubled over laughing; her towels were kept in the closet next to the bathroom. She grabbed one and opened the door to the bathroom to give him the towel, and Chuck darted back into the shower so she wouldn't see anything, but it was too late, and Sarah was blushing at the thoughts going through her head.

"Uhm, here you go" she said, blushing as she gave him the towel.

"Thanks." he said as he took the towel from her, still keeping his lower half of his body covered with the shower curtain. Still blushing, she left the bathroom, but couldn't keep her mind from drifting to how good he looked without clothes on.

Twenty minutes later, they were both ready to leave, since Chuck had driven her home, her car was still at the High School, so they would have to go back to pick it up. When they got to the High School, Chuck pulled up to the only car there, a black Porsche. Putting his car in park, he had to say something to Sarah.

"That's your car?" he asked her incredulously.

"Yeah, its my baby." She responded fondly making her way over to her car, but turned around right before she got in, and asked Chuck what she wanted to for a while.

"Hey, what are you doing today?"

"Nothing, maybe going to the beach, why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to get a coffee and talk about old times."

Chucks face broke out into a huge grin, one that as soon mirrored onto Sarah's face.

"Yeah, yeah, that would be nice."


	5. Chapter 5

They drove to a café around the corner and sat down, ordering some coffee and some pastries. They talked for hours, about things ranging from small, unimportant things to large, important things, the conversation flowed easily. Chuck found out that Sarah was a business owner; she owned a local ice cream/ frozen yogurt shop called Orange Orange. Sarah found out that Chuck worked for Trend Micro, evaluating new threats to computer security and designing ways to protect computers from that virus. She also found out that he was not happy with what he was doing.

"So Chuck, where do you live now?" Sarah asked.

"I live in DC, that's where work is, so I stay there." He responded.

"How is it in the capitol?"

"After a while, it feels like everywhere else, its busy, but that becomes an everyday thing, but now coming here makes here look calm and peaceful."

Sarah smiled at the look on Chuck's face, it looked happy and content. They talked for a little bit longer, but Sarah had to go to her shop and check on things, so they had to leave.

"Well chuck, I have to go, but how long are you in town for?" She asked with a hopeful look in her eye.

"I have another 12 days before I have to be at work in DC." He responded.

"well, maybe I will see you around then?" She asked, hinting at something.

"Yeah, maybe." Chuck responded densely.

Sarah's face dropped slightly, and her confidence wavered, causing a brief blush of embarrassment to come forward. She turned quickly and left, so he wouldn't see. It wasn't until she reached the door of the café that he realized what she wanted. Bolting after her, he barely made it outside in time to yell out her name."  
"Sarah!" he yelled.

She looked up at him from her car and waited for him to make his way over to her. He did, and now it was his turn to blush in embarrassment for his stupidity.

"Hey, I was just wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner tomorrow with me?" he asked rather quickly, his faced reaching an even darker shade of red.

Sarah wanted to yell out in excitement, but managed to keep it in. With a straight face, she responded, "No".

Chuck's face dropped, his face got even redder, (if it were possible) and he started rambling, saying she should have a nice day then.

Sarah put a finger on his lips to silence him and smiled.

"Let me finish, No, I won't go out with you tomorrow, that will leave me without you for too long how about tonight instead?"

Chucks face broke out into a contagious smile, a smile of pure happiness.


	6. Chapter 6

Sarah walked into her store, Orange Orange, with a huge grin on her face, thinking that nothing could ruin her day, that this was the best day of her life. Her employee Anna took one look at her and knew her boss had finally met someone that she liked.

"Look at you Sarah; you must have met someone special!"

"Yeah, the guy I liked in High School was at the reunion, I just got back from having coffee with him, and we are going out to dinner tonight."

"Good for you, you deserve it, what does he look like?"

"He is over 6 feet, dark brown hair, with the brownest eyes I have seen, and he is BUFF!" Sarah said excitedly.

"Wow, you got yourself a stud. Good for you, you deserve it."

* * *

Meanwhile, Chuck was at his hotel room worrying about his date with Sarah. He did like this girl, she did not seem like most of the girls that took an interest in him, mostly because of his body, she was a nice girl that seemed genuinely interested in him for who he was. He decided to call up his sister, who he hadn't talked to in a while.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey sis, its me, Chuck."

"Chuck! Hey, how's it going little bro?"

"Not bad, how med school?"

"Good, good, but enough about me, how is my favorite little brother these days?"

"I'm doing fine, I'm actually in Sarasota for the next two weeks, I had my 10 year High School reunion this week."

"Oh, well that's cool, anything interesting happen there?"

"Sort of." Chuck's mind wandered to when he saved Sarah from Cole, who was the one person that Chuck actually wanted to beat up incidentally.

"You gonna spill?"

"Hmm, oh it was nothing."

"Chuck! Way to leave me hanging."

"Ha-ha, well, I will tell you that I have a date today."

The squeal from the other side of the line was ear piercing, and chuck almost dropped the phone it was so loud.

"Calm down Ellie, its one date."

"Chuck, I'm so proud of you, who is it with?"

"Sarah Walker"

Another squeal assaulted Chuck's ears, making him hit the volume button on the phone a few times to try and lessen the pain.

"That's the girl you had a crush on ten years ago!"

"Yeah, it is."

They talked for a while longer, about everything from the weather to old times in Sarasota. After they stopped talking, Chuck realized how much he had to do in order to get ready for his big date that night. He looked out at his rental car, a new Toyota matrix, and decided that had to go, but first, he had to get some flowers for the girl of his dreams.

He got to the florist and realized he had no idea what she would like. He asked the guy at the counter and, with incredible luck, the guy remembered the girl coming in and buying gardenias not too long ago, for herself. So, with that knowledge in hand, Chuck ordered a large bouquet of gardenias. Then he went out to the nearest department store and looked for a dress suit, so he would look nice for the first date with Sarah.

With all of that done, he thought about the car, he knew he wanted something cooler than a matrix; after all, Sarah was driving a Porsche. He realized there was only one person he knew would have a nice car he could borrow, an old friend of his dad's, and a man that was like a second father to him.

He picked up his phone and called the number that he hadn't called in many years.

"Hello?" came over the phone.

"Hey, Roan, its me, Chuck."

"Chuck my boy, how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Good, I'm back in town for my High School Reunion, and I have a date tonight, which is why I am calling."

"Ahh, you need a car, I think I have one you can borrow, but on one condition."

"What's that?"

"If things work out between you, you have to invite her over for dinner at my place, so I can meet the lucky lady."

Chucks face broke out in a grin. "Yeah, that's perfect."

"OK then, come on over, I'll have the car ready for you."

Chuck took the highway over to Roan Montgomery's house and parked in the driveway. Getting out of the car, Chuck walked past a '67 Shelby mustang gt500, an old Dodge Viper, a Lotus Evora, a brand new Dodge Charger, a brand new Corvette, and about six other cars he had no idea what were called, but were equally as nice. Looking away from the cars, he saw Roan's mansion, a huge, looming building that was an architectural wonder, with pillars that reached to the heavens and huge marble steps. On the top step, there was an old man, probably in his late 60s at this time. Chuck walked up to the man and enveloped him in a hug, as this was Roan Montgomery.

"Hey Roan, how are you?"

"Very well, Chuck, I am well, and very happy for you to have met a girl, you ready to take the car?"

"Yeah, which one of these beauties is it?" he said, gesturing at the cars he just walked past.

"None, I have a perfect car in mind for you, my boy." Roan smiled, and at that time, he pushed a button on the remote in his hand, opening up one of the many garages lining his driveway, and a dark grey blur sped out of it with a revv of its engine, stopping in the middle of driveway. Chucks eyebrows went into his hairline, and turned back to Roan, stumbling over his words.

"Roan, th- there is no w-way I can t-take th-that c-car from you."

"Nonsense my boy, you got to make a good impression on the girl, don't you?"

'Yeah, but that car, its worth-"

"Over 2 million dollars, I know, I did buy it, and three more in different colors."

"Are you sure, I mean, that car is worth more money then I make in ten years."

Roan just gestured to the car, and Chuck took off at it, climbing into the driver's seat and tearing out of the driveway, onto the road, and got on the highway, passing every car ahead of him.

* * *

Later that night.

Sarah was at her house, just finishing up getting ready for her date with Chuck, and couldn't stop smiling every time she thought of the date, wondering what he was planning. At this time, she was only wearing a bra and panties, specially picked out for if Chuck did a really good job on the first date, they were purple and skimpy, and it gave Sarah joy just to think that Chuck might see her in them. Them, she picked out a dress, settling on a red dress that hugged her curves rather nicely, accentuating her natural body shape. She spent a lot of time on her makeup, making sure it was perfect.

Just as she was finishing up with her makeup, her cell phone rang, looking at it, her face broke out in a grin when she saw it was Chuck calling her.

"Hey Chuck!"

"Hey Sarah, you almost ready?"

"Yeah, just finishing up now."

"Great, can you meet me outside?"

"Uhh, yeah, sure, I'll be right out."

They hung up and Sarah finished her lipstick, and then went outside to wait for Chuck to get there. She didn't wait long, an engine in the distance lifted her head from looking at the ground, then a grey car sped up her driveway, skidding to a stop at her house, passenger side door facing her. Her mouth dropped open when she realized what the car was, and who was driving it. Chuck climbed out of the car and went to open the passenger side door, noticing with pleasure the look of surprise on Sarah's face, taking her arm, he escorted her to her side.

"Chuck, is this a…a…a-"

"A Koenigsegg Agera? Yes it is."

And with that, they sped off into the distance.


	7. Chapter 7

As they left Sarah's house, Chuck could not resist showing off the car a little, and took off out of the driveway and onto the main road

"Oh my god Chuck, how did you get a Koenigsegg Acera?" Sarah asked, pure amazement on her face.

Chuck smiled and decided to respond mysteriously. "I know people."

"Well, this is amazing, I thought my Porsche was nice, but this, this is… WOW."

Chuck smiled and looked at Sarah, enjoying the amazement that was evident on her face.

"Glad you think so." At this, Sarah looked at Chuck and grinned sheepishly.

"So, where are we going tonight?"

Chuck laughed and responded it was a surprise.

They talked about a lot of things, ranging from the car to the weather to politics, never once was it silent in the car though. Chuck thought through his plan again, making sure that he had not forgotten any details; he wanted this date to be perfect. Realizing everything would happen as it happened, he relaxed a little and enjoyed the ride.

Chuck pulled into a parking lot near the local park and parked the car. Taking a steadying breath, Chuck smiled at Sarah and got out to get her door for her, as he always does.

"Here we are, only a short walk away." Chuck said with a grin.

Sarah looked baffled, there was nothing near the park, and from what she could see, there was nothing obvious in the park for them to do on their date, but she held faith that Chuck would prove to astound her. So she smiled as she took his hand and was led around the park, the conversation once again coming easily to them.

"So Chuck, you gonna tell me what where we are going now?"

Chuck smiled and took her hand in his, linking their fingers.

"Let's just say that it was my special place back in the day, and it seems like the perfect place for our first date." He said with a smirk.

The park cut off, and beyond that, there was a pond with a giant cliff nagging over one side of it. Chuck led Sarah around the lake towards the cliff, acting as if he wanted to climb the cliff, which was impossible judging by the sheer size of the massive rock. He led her right up to the rock, then let go of her hand and started looking around at the rock wall before him.

"Chuck, what are you looking for?" Sarah asked, confused.

"I am looking for… This." He responded in a winning tone. With that, he stated pushing a rock aside, one that looked like it was leaning against the side of the cliff. The rock moved out of the way and a hallway was shown, seemingly carved out of the rock itself, with a slight incline, showing that it went up. With a look of awe, Sarah managed to see that there was also candles placed every 25 feet or so, giving the hallway a romantic feel.

"Chuck, this is amazing, it must have taken you forever to do this." She said with awe in her voice.

Chuck looked at her confused, than realized that she thought this is what he was showing her, and started to chuckle.

"This isn't the place Sarah, this is just the way to get there." And with that, he took her hand again and started walking into the cave. Sarah looked on, and she still saw lit candles every 25 feet, and there was no signs of that stopping. Finally, they go to the top and Sarah gasped at the sight before her.


End file.
